1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, and particularly to a light source module having a thermoelectric cooler which can enhance heat dissipation efficiency of the light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the raise of people's consciousness of energy saving, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in the field of illumination due to their small size and high efficiency. It is well known that a light source module using LEDs arranged side-by-side in a large density generates a lot of heat when it emits light. If the heat cannot be quickly removed, the light source module may become overheated, significantly reducing work efficiency and service life thereof.
A conventional heat sink which is used to absorb heat of the LED device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,218. The heat of the LED device is transferred to a base of a heat dissipater at first, and then is dissipated to ambient air in a natural convection manner by fins of the heat dissipater. However, with increasing of power of the light source module, it is insufficient to only use the heat dissipater with fin to dissipate the heat generated by the light source module.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module with LEDs. Heat generated by the LEDs can be effectively dissipated so that the LEDs can work normally for a sufficiently long period of time.